Their Story
by Bipo-chan
Summary: Gadis baik selalu mendapat akhir cerita yang indah. Bersama pangeran yang sempurna. Namun sayang, pangeran itu bukan aku - Naruto. Kisah Sasuke dan Hinata, dan sudut pandang Naruto/ bad summarry/ happy reading minna


**Their Story**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Warning: banyak pokoknya**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

 _ **Happy reading, minna~**_

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang _kohai_ yang―katanya―menaruh minat padaku. Ia pernah tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan ucapan selamat atas kemenangan tim basket kami saat pekan olahraga. Tahun lalu ia juga memberiku kado ulang tahun lewat sepupuku yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, Karin.

Sejujurnya aku tak begitu suka dengannya, lebih tepatnya risih. Kami tak pernah mengobrol―pernah berbicara seperlunya ketika kami satu tim sewaktu ekstrakulikuler. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ia akrab dengan Karin agar ia bisa mendekatiku. Pernah suatu ketika aku meminjam _smartphone_ milik Karin, dan kudapati karin mengirimi fotoku untuknya. Aku yakin gadis bermata aneh itu yang meminta Karin untuk mengirim fotoku.

Tapi entah kenapa, semenjak sebulan yang lalu, kulihat ia sudah tak lagi mencoba menguntitku―itu kebiasaannya. Tak lagi melewati kelasku ketika ia hendak ke ruang guru. Tak lagi mengirimiku surat penyemangat kecil di loker. Ia tak lagi mau bila berpapasan denganku di koridor ketika menuju kantin. Yang aneh adalah, aku selalu bertemu dengannya belakangan ini ketika aku pergi bersama si Teme―aku tau, aku orangnya tidak peka, namun yang kali ini beda. Dan entah kenapa, kurasa sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha, mulai sedikit mendekati gadis itu.

Sesekali tak sengaja aku menemukan mereka saling tatap diikuti dengan senyuman dari Hinata―senyuman yang dulu sering ia berikan padaku. Atau aku tak sengaja melihat mereka di pojok perpustakaan mengobrol sebentar―lalu gadis itu meninggalkan si Teme ketika ada yang melihat mereka.

Kedekatan Hinata dengan si Teme begitu menarik―ah, maksudku, menjijikkan. Mereka saling _mendekat_. Tidak seperti saat Hinata dan aku, ia mencoba mendekatiku, dan aku mencoba menjauhinya.

Hari ini, hari ulang tahun si Teme. Diantara setumpuk kado, hanya kado dari Hinatalah yang si Teme itu terima, dan sisanya ia buang.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa aneh melihat Hinata memberikan kado pada si Teme dengan tampang malu-malu menggem―ah, maksudku, tampang malu-malu menyebalkannya.

Kalian bilang, aku cemburu? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya... merasa aneh. Ah, mungkin kalian benar.

Aku cemburu.

 **Naruto's POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata's POV**

Naruto- _senpai_ sangatlah keren. Senyum lebarnya yang manis, wajah yang imut, dan kulit _tan_ yang menawan. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku pertama kali melihat Naruto- _senpai_ ketika kami satu ekstrakulikuler. Saat itu juga aku pertama kali berbicara padanya. Kala itu aku belum jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika aku menemani Karin- _chan_ melihat pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Di sana ada Naruto- _senpai_. Ia terlihat keren ketika bermain basket.

Pada bulan Oktober, Karin- _chan_ bilang kalau Naruto- _senpai_ berulang tahun. Aku hanya tersenyum, aku sudah tau sebelum Karin- _chan_ memberitahuku. Aku ini _stalker_ sejati, ya? Menjijikkan. Karin- _chan_ juga sering bilang kepadaku semua tentang Naruto- _senpai_. Bahkan, terkadang ia mengirimiku foto Naruto- _senpai_ ketika kami _chatting_ -an, padahal aku sama sekali tidak memintanya. Alhasil, galeri _smartphone_ -ku penuh dengan fotonya naruto-senpai.

Aku berani bertaruh, Naruto- _senpai_ pasti benci denganku, pada saat itu, sekarang, lusa, dan selamanya. Aku juga yakin, kalau Naruto- _senpai_ mengira kalau aku berteman dengan Karin- _chan_ karena aku ingin dekat dengannya. Padahal sebenarnya bukan begitu. Karin- _chan_ dan aku akrab sebelum aku menyukai Naruto- _senpai_.

Semalam penuh aku berpikir keras untuk memberikan kado yang sudah kubeli atau tidak. Jam tangan berwarna _orange_ ―dan warna hitam di bagian _strap_ -nya―itu kutatap lamat-lamat, lalu kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura- _chan_ , temanku sebangku. Setelah satu jam kami _video call_ , kuputuskan untuk memberikannya pada Naruto-senpai lewat Karin- _chan_. Jantungku berdegup kencang, pipiku menghangat. Aku tak sabar melihat Naruto- _senpai_ memakai jam tangan dariku.

Hari-hari setelah itu, ketika aku sengaja mencoba melewati depan kelasnya saat aku hendak ke ruang guru, aku melihat Naruto- _senpai_ sedang bergurau dengan Uchiha- _senpai_ dan teman-temannya yang lain. Saat itu aku terdiam, jam tangan yang Naruto- _senpai_ pakai bukan warna _orange_ dan hitam. Melainkan warna _dark grey_. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Seseorang membeli jam tangan yang persis seperti itu saat bersamaku.

Sakura-chan membelinya saat aku membeli jam tangan untuk Naruto-senpai.

Seminggu kemudian, Karin-chan mengirimiku pesan, malam-malam sekali. Aku masing ingat, ia mengirimiku pesan itu pada jam satu pagi. Pesannya cukup singkat dan cukup menyakitkan.

 _Sakura-_ chan _sudah jadian dengan Naruto-_ nii _._

Aku hanya menatap layar _smartphone_ -ku. Lalu aku kembali tidur. Tidur dengan lelehan air mata.

Paginya, Karin- _chan_ meminta maaf padaku. Sakura- _chan_ dan Naruto- _senpai_ belum resmi jadian, mereka _hanya_ sedang dekat. Aku hanya tersenyum, _tak masalah._ Namun, ternyata ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Naruto- _senpai_ membuka isi _chat_ kami, termasuk foto-fotonya.

Sebulan kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengejar Naruto- _senpai_. Tak lagi mencoba mengikutinya, tak lagi menyemangatinya. Hubunganku dengan Sakura- _chan_ baik-baik saja, walau sampai sekarang ia tak menceritakan kedekatannya dengan naruto- _senpai_.

Di bulan yang sama, aku bertemu dengan sahabat Naruto- _senpai_ , Uchiha- _senpai_ , yahh.. aku memang biasa bertemu dengannya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Kami bertemu tak sengaja di atap. Saat itu, istirahat makan siang. Saat itu Karin- _chan_ tidak masuk, jadi aku memutuskan makan di atap. Dan secara kebetulan, Uchiha- _senpai_ sedang mencoba mencari tempat yang pas untuk tidur.

Awalnya aku ingin pergi karena takut mengganggu Uchiha- _senpai_ ―sekaligus aku takut dengannya. Namun ia mencegahku. Ia menarikku duduk lalu meminjam pahaku untuk bantalan tidurnya, ia juga memintaku untuk mengelus rambut anehnya. Aku takut, terkejut dan malu. Oh _Kami-sama_.. pipiku benar-benar memanas.

Ia membuka matanya, tepat ketika aku mencoba menikmati wajahnya―yang baru kusadari―yang tampan luar biasa.

Matanya indah, hitam legam, menghipnotisku. Menarikku ke dalam sebuah gelenyar aneh.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, jangan Uchiha. Aku tak suka," katanya kala itu, tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau cantik, kenapa si Baka Dobe itu menolakmu? Dia benar-benar idiot," ia menyentuh pipiku. Aku hanya membulatkan mata. aku rasa aku ingin pingsan.

"Makan bekalmu, dan suapi aku!" perintahnya. Ia bangun, lalu duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya mengangguk gugup.

Semenjak itu, kami mulai dekat. Kami sesekali bertemu di pojok perpustakaan, atau di atap. Aku yang semula menghindari Naruto- _senpai_ , tidak lagi. Karena dimana ada Naruto- _senpai_ , di situ ada Sasuke- _senpai_ , begitu juga sebaliknya. Sesekali kami berpapasan di koridor, dan pada saat itu kuberanikan diriku untuk tersenyum manis pada Sasuke- _senpai_.

Kedekatan kami sangat indah, menurutku. Oh ayolah, masa SMA yang kudambakan menjadi nyata. Seorang _senpai_ yang sempurna, yang memperlakukanmu bagai seorang putri, kalian tentu ingin, bukan?

Hari ini, aku berangkat dengan senyum merekah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sasuke- _senpai_. Aku membelikan jam tangan berwarna _navy_ dan membawakan sekotak bekal dengan ekstra tomat. Kali ini aku ingin memberikannya langsung, tidak lewat siapa pun.

Bel stirahat makan siang berbunyi. aku bergegas meninggalkan Karin- _chan_. Karin- _chan_ hanya menyeringai senang ke arahku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke- _senpai_ untuk bertemu di atap.

Kubuka pintu atap, dan di sana, oh! Sasuke- _senpai_ membawa Naruto- _senpai_! Aku menelan ludah, canggung. Begitu juga Naruto- _senpai_. Ia menyentuh jam tangannya, menyembunyikannya.

"Kau telat, _Hime_ ," Sasuke- _senpai_ menyeringai. Ia menepuk lantai di sampingnya, memintaku duduk.

"I-ini, _senpai_. D-dariku, semoga kau suka," aku tersenyum, menahan malu.

"Hn, _arigatou_."

"Boleh kubuka?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jam tangan? Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku butuh jam tangan baru, _Hime_? Jam tangan lamaku sepertinya rusak," ia mengelus kepalaku. Pipiku menghangat.

Kulirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Masih bagus dan masih layak pakai, tapi kenapa ia bilang ia butuh yang baru? Ah.. dia benar-benar menghargaiku.

"A-aku suka orang yang memakai jam tangan," kataku pelan.

"Aku mendengarmu, _Hime_ ," Sasuke- _senpai_ melepas jam tangan lamanya, lalu menggantinya dengan jam tangan yang baru saja kuberikan.

"O iya, _senpai_ , i-ini bekal untukmu," aku tersenyum.

 **Hinata's POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Hari ini ulang tahunku. Tidak biasanya aku senang karena aku ulang tahun. Tentu kalian tau kenapa aku senang. Ya, aku yakin gadis Hyuuga itu akan memberikan sesuatu untukku.

Sebetulnya aku tau kalau gadis Hyuuga itu menyukai si Baka Dobe, hanya saja, kalian taulah, kalau si Baka Dobe itu kepekaannya minus.

Sebulan yang lalu, gadis itu sepertinya mencoba untuk berhenti berharap banyak pada si Dobe. Dan pada saat itu, rasa penasaranku padanya muncul―sebetulnya dia memang sudah menarik perhatianku dari awal masuk.

Pada saat itu, aku yakin bahwa dewi Fortuna benar-benar berpihak padaku. Kami bertemu di atap. Dia benar-benar manis. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, sangat sempurna. Tuhan benar-benar menciptakan ia untukku. Dan saat itu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Benar-benar bukan Uchiha. Kuharap _aniki_ tidak mengetahui rahasiaku yang ini.

Aku sebenarnya bukan tipe penyabar, sebenarnya bisa saja ia kupaksa menjadi kekasihku saat itu juga. Tapi kurasa mendekat secara perlahan akan menjadi rasa yang tersendiri. Jadi, aku selalu meminta―tepatnya memerintahnya―untuk setidaknya dalam sehari ia harus menemuiku di atap atau di pojok perpustakaan.

Aku sempat mendengar _aniki_ menasehati Sai―saudaraku―untuk mendekati perempuan secara halus, memperlakukannya bagai putri. Jadi, aku berusaha mendekati Hinata dengan baik. Memperlakukannya bagai putri. Sesekali aku menangkap wajahnya memerah ketika aku mengelus kepalanya.

Hari ini, sengaja kuminta Hinata untuk menemuiku di atap. Dan aku sengaja meminta si Baka Dobe untuk menemaniku tidur di atap. Rencana yang sempurna. Aku tau, dia selama sebulan belakangan ini mencuri pandang Hinata, dan terkadang memergoki kami yang mengobrol di pojok perpustakaan.

Dobe jatuh cinta pada gadisku.

Sesuai tebakan, Hinata memberiku kado. Manis sekali wajahnya yang memerah itu. Kuterima kadonya. Hanya dari dia kado yang kuterima. Yang lain sudah kubuang sebelum aku dan Dobe kemari.

Kubuka kadonya.

"Jam tangan? Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku butuh jam tangan baru, _Hime_? Jam tangan lamaku sepertinya rusak," aku mengelus kepalanya. Pipinya memerah.

Sebetulnya aku mampu membeli jam tangan sendiri, lagipula jam tanganku ini juga baru. Tapi entah kenapa, jam tangan dari Hinata jauh lebih menarik. Segera kupakai jam tangan darinya.

Hinata berkata lirih kalau ia suka laki-laki yang memakai jam tangan, dan aku merasa kalau ia mulai menyukaiku. Aku menyeringai, kulirik si Baka Dobe. Ia memasang muka masam.

Hinata ternyata juga membuatkanku bekal―seperti biasanya.

Aku pura-pura terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar tau kalau aku suka tomat, ya?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, imut sekali.

"B-biasanya juga begitu, kan, senpai?" ia bertanya balik.

Bagus, jawaban sesuai rencana. Aku menyeringai. Kulirik si Dobe, ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

 **Sasuke's POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ternyata alasan si Teme yang selalu menghilang sewaktu istirahat makan siang adalah ia berada di sini bersama Hinata? Ternyata sainganku adalah sahabatku sendiri.

"Eto, Hinata- _chan_ , kau kenapa hanya membuatkan bekal untuk si Dobe saja?" tanyaku pura-pura riang.

"Ah, gomen, _senpai_. Aku tak tau kalau Sasuke- _senpai_ membawa teman kemari. B-biasanya ia datang seorang diri," jawab Hinata, suaranya melirih. Pipinya memerah.

"Aaa.. mulai besok, boleh aku kau buatkan juga?" aku tersenyum lima jari.

Ia diam, pipinya tidak memerah!

"Tch, jangan memintanya aneh-aneh, Dobe," ketus Teme. Aku melongo.

"Bukannya kamu yang meminta Hinata- _chan_ untuk membuatkan bekal?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, ia sendiri yang selalu membuatkanku bekal," ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Aku mengepalkan tangan.

Teme mencondongkan dirinya ke arahku.

"Makanya, jangan pernah menolak gadis manis seperti dia," bisiknya tajam.

Bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi tepat setelah Teme menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hime, kembalilah ke kelas, dan terimakasih makan siangnya," Teme mengelus kepala Hinata. Gadis itu memerah.

Apa-apaan itu!

Hinata mengangguk, membungkuk sebentar lalu berdiri―hendak meninggalkan kami.

"Oya, sebelum itu," Teme menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinatapun jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Teme. Tch!

" _S-senpai_!" gadis itu cemberut.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas," ia merengek.

"Aku belum mendapat kadoku," Teme menyeringai.

"S-sudah, kan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Belum semua,"

Teme menarik tengkuk Hinata, lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Astaga! Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?

"Jadi kekasihku. Aku tak menerima penolakan. Lagipula aku tau kau tak akan menolakku," Teme menyeringai.

Hinata memerah.

" _S-senpai_!"

Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang memerah di pelukan Teme.

Aku hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan mereka manis sekali. Pria brengsek macam Sasuke Uchiha, tak pernah lagi mempermainkan gadis-gadis, tak pernah lagi melirik wanita yang menggodanya ketika ke klub malam bersamaku. Hidupnya benar-benar berubah karena Hinata. Hidupnya hanya berporos pada Hinata. Cih, menjijikkan. Hinata seharusnya tidak bersama pria brengsek macam Sasuke Uchiha. Dia seharusnya bersamaku.

Senyum manis itu, seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya.

Wajah memerah itu, seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh menelisiknya.

Pipi gembil itu, seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh mencubitnya.

Hinata, seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya.

Namun semua terlambat. Tak seharusnya aku menolaknya. Tak seharusnya aku risih padanya. Aahh.. gadis baik selalu mendapat akhir cerita yang indah. Bersama pangeran yang sempurna. Namun sayang, pangeran itu bukan aku.

 **END**


End file.
